oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lair of Tarn Razorlor
The Lair of Tarn Razorlor is located in south-western Morytania. It is a complex dungeon with lots of undead, and features a miniquest to kill Tarn Razorlor, unless you have a slayer ring, in which case you can simply teleport directly to him, kill him, and take the book that enhances salve amulets which spawns in the next room after he dies. (not boostable) *The Haunted Mine quest is required to access Tarn's Lair. |items= *Requires the Salve amulet to enter *100 coins required each time you use the banker Odovacar (optional) |kills = Level 69 mutant Tarn, followed by a level 69 ghost Tarn |recommended = *Slayer ring (allows one to skip the "Getting to Tarn Razorlor" section and start right at entrance into Tarn's Lair) }} Recommended equipment Armour *'Melee:' This is an ideal place to use any high level armour such as Barrows, though basic rune or granite will work fine. *'Ranged:' Use black d'hide armour for its high Ranged bonus and moderate Defence bonus if ranging. *'Magic:' Ahrim's robes are preferred for Magic. Weapons *'Melee:' It can be used to kill him with moderate success. A level 60 or better weapon should be used. The attack style of the weapon does not matter, as all will hit equally, though a slashing weapon can help take care of the slash-weak terror dogs that will attack you. *'Ranged:' There are no safe spots to hide in to avoid being hit. The room is large so it is possible to reduce incoming damage by positioning so that only one thing is attacking at a time. He shouldn't take too long to kill using a crystal bow or a black salamander. *'Magic:' At least Wind Wave is recommended, with a level 60 or better weapon. *'Food:' The journey to Tarn is probably harder than the fight itself. There are many traps and skeletons between the last bank spot and Tarn. A full inventory of monkfish (or equivalent) or better should work for anyone doing this miniquest. *'Potions: '''There are no special potions required for this fight however a super set or a combat potion would help. If you're planning on using prayer during the fight two to four prayer potions would be required as prayer is constantly drained during the final battle. *'Other:' Some form of teleportation is recommended. After Tarn Razorlor is killed, four terror dogs will enter the room making it difficult to leave and the only way out is the route taken to get there. Walkthrough , but beware of traps!]] Starting off '''The easiest way to get to Tarn is to teleport to Tarn's Lair via a slayer ring.' This will bring you directly outside of the room with Tarn. Doing so will mean you can skip all of the traps and the entire route, and get right to the boss fight. Alternatively, teleport to Canifis, then go via the Myreque shortcut to Burgh de Rott, or use the Minigame Group Finder and its teleport option for Shades of Mort'ton (activity). There is an Agility shortcut between the town of Burgh de Rott and the Haunted Mine area. Climb over the mine cart just south of the Zealot (featured in the Haunted Mine quest), and enter the haunted mine, then travel north and enter the lair. Upon entering the room, a cutscene will appear showing Mutant Tarn and two terror dogs. *The entrance is the same cave as the Haunted Mine quest (west of Burgh de Rott, south of Zealot, Climb-over mine cart, Crawl-down cart tunnel). *Once inside the mine, Level 1, go north to the end of the path. Reaching the bank The banker is to the northeast. To get there: *When entering the lair, go east past the floor traps, which are indicated by a big X across the floor tile, and attacking monsters to the end of the passage. *Follow the path heading north (disarm the two wall traps by "searching" them, the southern one being attached to the western wall, the north one being attached to the eastern wall) the banker carrying a huge backpack at the end of the hall in a little room. *It costs 100 coins each time to use the bank. Some of the undead in the lair drop coins. *This is the last place to restock or heal prior to moving on to Tarn Razorlor. Getting to Tarn Razorlor There are many traps and two ways to deal with them; slowly disarm each trap, or ignore the traps and take the damage. There are also numerous monsters and passages within the lair. *'Note:' It is recommended that you have Auto Retaliate OFF whilst in the lair, because after disabling a wall trap, you don't want to run back across the spikes straight into the trap again. # Starting at the bank, go north through the doorway. # Follow the U-shaped hall heading westward to the end, and take the southwestern-most doorway. # You will now be in a trap-less, square room with a single giant skeleton in it. Go into the square room to the north, which has three floor traps in it, via the northern door, and take the passageway to the west. # You will now be in a hallway that looks like an inverted T. Take the passage to the NORTH, and go through the opening on the west side. Don't go all the way west in the inverted T-shaped room, or you'll face more traps and monsters and end up going in a big circle. (There are no traps in the first part of the hall, but the north hall has two; the first one is on the west wall, and the second one is on the east wall.) # This puts you in room with a bunch of pillars that you must jump on. Make your way to the west side of the room using the southern pillars, and deactivate the log swing trap by searching the floor. Sometimes, the trap will not deactivate when you search it, thus you should click the floor again, and if the trap has been deactivated, texts will appear saying, "That flagstone has already been pressed down. You'll need to wait until it reactivates." Then, it will be safe to cross. The log swing trap will reset in 10 to 15 seconds, so you must move quickly. Use the second row of pillars from the west to go north. # Follow the path to the east (with a wall trap on the south and then north walls), and you will end up in a room with a big hole in the centre. The walls will shoot out from time to time and knock you into the hole if you are standing there. Time your moves to avoid being knocked into the hole. Take the passageway on the east wall. (There's a total of four areas that will knock you to the lower area.) # This is another room of pillars you have to jump on to get across; it does a zigzag across the room from the northwest to the southeast. You will be attacked by two level-94 skeleton mages as you are crossing this room. They will start attacking you when you reach the second pillar. It is recommended to turn on Protect from Magic prayer and ignore them. Hurry across, and go down the stairs. Once on the bottom floor, the passageway to the north leads to Tarn's chamber. Preparations *Make sure you check your health, prayer (if you're going to use it) and have your equipment in order to start the fight, as once you enter there will be little time for any preparations. Note: Wearing the salve amulet is not compulsory to start or end this fight. *At least 2 prayer potions and/or 15 pieces of food (monkfish or better) left is recommended prior to entering Tarn's room. Strategies *The fight itself is fairly easy with high level combat stats (60+). *He can attack with both melee and magic, but attacks solely with melee if approached. Since the terror dogs can only use melee, Protect from Melee is strongly recommended. *Tarn Razorlor is the only monster required to be killed, so ignoring the minions and turning off Auto Retaliate is recommended. *Prayer is drained constantly, regardless of the use of prayers. Make sure you keep an eye on it. *During the fight with Tarn Razorlor, you can maneuver the terror dogs behind Tarn allowing you to only be attacked by Tarn himself, therefore eliminating the terror dogs from the fight completely. Fighting Tarn Razorlor Note: The fight is instanced! So don't take any items you're not willing to lose in case of death. *A cut scene of Tarn transforming into a green mutant with lashing tentacles and unleashing two level-110 terror dogs appears upon entering the room. After this cut scene, the fight will begin. Animated steel armour (level 53) will also attack if moved near them. *As soon as the cut scene ends, turn on Protect from Melee and attack Tarn, who is level 69 Combat. *After his first form is defeated, he will turn into a ghost, but this form is easier to defeat. *As soon as Tarn is defeated, the northern door will open up. *Tarn's diary is in this next room on a table. Read through it to complete the miniquest. *You can use the diary with a salve amulet to create a salve amulet (e). *If you poison him in mutant form, the poison will carry over to his ghost form. '''Note: '''You will find it beneficial to kill a terror dog while you are here in order to complete a Medium Morytania task. Rewards * Slayer experience *Tarn's diary *Salve amulet (e) (20% Attack and Strength bonuses against the undead) Music *Undead Dungeon Category:Miniquests